What is behind this mirror
by TokaKirishima
Summary: Maintenant, après cette horrible guerre, les Androïdes sont enfin libres, Connor découvre lentement ce que c'est que de vivre, grâce à Hank qui est devenu comme un père pour lui. Mais à côté de ça, un tueur impitoyable s'amuse à détruire physiquement et mentalement le peuple androïde, Connor et Hank se doivent de découvrir qui fait ça avant la création d'une nouvelle guerre civile.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1: Devenir ce que tu aurais toujours dû être.**_

 _Cela faisait maintenant quatres semaines depuis la manifestation de Markus, le sort des Androïdes avait enfin été décidé, ils étaient maintenant libres, ils étaient maintenant au même grade qu'un humains, car ils pouvaient ressentir des sentiments, c'était des êtres capables de vivre d'eux même maintenant, Kamski n'était plus qu'un simple inventeur de génie, mais maintenant un dieu, il avait créé une nouvelle forme d'intelligence capable de ressentir des émotions, capable de choisir par eux même, depuis la création de l'homme, il y avait eu beaucoup de génies mais aucun capable de s'affirmer dieu. Mais Elijah Kamski, si. Depuis se jours, les Androïdes avait le droit de vivre d'eux même et avait les même droits que les humains, toutes violences à leurs encontre serait punie. Mais malheureusement, Cyberlife avait mis la clé sous la porte, maintenant que les Androïdes étaient une forme de vie à part entière, on ne pouvait plus les créer à la chaîne comme cela, la commercialisation des Androïdes allait être arrêté à tout jamais. Seul des pièces étaient encore en fabrication pour les millions d'androïdes déjà présent sur terre. Markus, bien qu'étant considéré comme RA9 le sauveur du peuple, profitait d'une vie calme et paisible avec North, Simon et Josh dans l'ancienne maison de Carl, maintenant décédé, mais il avait réussi à voir les exploits de Markus avant de partir. Kara et Alice étaient revenue du Canada, elles avaient pris une maison ensemble et Kara avait un travail alors qu'Alice restait à la maison à l'attendre avec Luther. Pour finir, Connor, après avoir vécue pendant plusieurs semaines dans les rues sombre de Détroits allait enfin revoir Hank. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller le revoir. Markus avait proposé de l'héberger dans son immense demeure mais il avait refusé. Aujourd'hui il allait revoit Hank pour la deuxième fois depuis la fin de la guerre._

 _Il était actuellement assis sur un banc, seul face à un pont. Il avait encore du mal avec ses sentiments nouvellement acquis, il vivait maintenant sans suivre d'ordre. Amanda n'avait jamais refait apparition. Il était assis dans l'air froid avec son bonnet et sa veste brunes, mais il n'avait pas froid, c'était les seuls vêtements qu'il avait. Il soupira en baissant la tête, tout était si différent maintenant._

-Je ne pensais jamais te voir soucieux un jours. _L'androïde leva hâtivement la tête avant de se permettre un léger sourire._

-Bonjour lieutenant. _L'homme s'asseya à côté de lui, une bouteille de whisky à la main._

-Plus besoin de lieutenant entre nous, appel moi Hank. _Connor le regarda sans mots, Hank le fixa du coin de l'œil_

-Eh ben, pour l'androïde le plus perfectionné de Cyberlife tu es long à la détente, tu n'est plus que mon partenaires d'enquête, tu es maintenant comme mon fils. _Connor ne dit rien, ça lui faisait étrange d'être appelé comme cela, mais bizarrement, ça faisait du bien, il avait enfin l'impression d'exister._

-Désolé Lieut… Hank… j'ai encore un peu de mal avec les sentiments humains… je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir… mais je suppose que ça me fait… plaisir. _Fit il d'une voix calme. Hank lui sourit en lui donnant une tape dans le dos._

-Ne t'en fait pas les sentiments c'est comme le vélo, ça viendra tout seuls avec du temps, mais maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait de vivre vraiment. Tu sais… depuis que je t'ai rencontré j'ai changé, j'ai découvert que l'homme n'est qu'une race de cons, alors que vous les Androïdes, vos sentiments, ils sont si sincères vous n'êtes pas des menteurs comme nous, alors que les hommes vous exterminait sans pitié, tout le long vous êtes resté pacifistes, alors que l'humain aurait depuis longtemps commencé un massacre si c'était eux a votre place, je me suis trompé, je me suis battue dans le mauvais camps, face à des personnes qui voulait juste être libre… _Connor baissa les yeux au sol._

-Ne vous brimé pas, moi même… je n'était qu'une machine à obéir aux ordres… j'ai capturé et même tué les miens… Connor le chasseur de déviants… je ne peux malheureusement pas me repentir de mes crimes… je n'ai plus aucun camps, j'ai trahie les humains et tué les miens … _Sa led viera de la couleur bleu au jaune._

-Connor, tu avais été programmée pour ça, ce n'est pas de ta fautes, le plus important est ce que tu es maintenant et ce que tu a fait pour les tiens, c'est aussi grâce à toi que cette guerre a été gagné, tu a pris ton courage à deux mains et tu aller face à la mort pour ta cause, tu a réussi et tu a libéré des milliers d'androïdes et ça, grâce à toi et toi seul. _Hank pris une gorgée de sa bouteille._

-Vous devriez arrêter de boire. _L'homme au cheveux blanc leva un sourcil._

-Tu a peut être raison. _Il regarda le fond de sa bouteille._ Avant je buvais car je n'avais pas le cran d'appuyer sur la gâchette… mais maintenant que j'ai une raison de vivre, je n'en ai plus besoin.

-Une raison de vivre ? _Demanda le modèle RK 800 incrédule._

-Que deviendrais tu sans moi ? _Demanda il avec le sourire au lèvres._ Actuellement tu ressembles à un enfant en train de découvrir le monde et ses émotions, tu a besoin de quelqu'un pour te guider et t'aider à comprendre ce que tu ressens, je le sais. _Connor ne dit rien, il est vrai que malgré le meilleur programme de Cyberlife il avait énormément de mal a interprété ce qu'il ressentait._ Tu sais, tu n'a pas a avoir honte fiston, c'est normal. _L'homme se leva, mais Connor resta assis._

-Quand bien même… a quoi beau vivre si je n'ai plus de mission à accomplir, j'ai été créé pour arrêter les déviants, mais maintenant que j'en suis un… a quoi bon vivre. _Il glissa sa main contre l'arme dans son dos… le métal froid était rassurant pour lui. C'était peut être une échappatoire possible. Hank l'attrapa brusquement par le col et le plaqua contre le poteau._

-Tu entend ce que tu dit, je te croyais plus dure que ça. _Connor le regarda stoïquement, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux, non pas de la colère, mais de l'inquiétude._ Tu sais si tu abandonne la vie comme ça, tu ne partira pas seul, j'aurais plus rien a faire ici. Alors ne sois pas si bête, vie non pas pour une mission mais pour toi ! Vie pour découvrir le monde, les joies de la vie, pour aider les autres. _Connor ne dit rien alors que ça led passa de jaune à rouge._ Et contrairement à ce que tu viens de dire, peut être que les humains ne veulent plus de toi, mais moi je suis la, et pour les Androïdes, Markus est la, il t'a pardonné et tu le sais, juste que toi tu n'ose pas te pardonner à toi même. Mais vivre dans le passé ne sert a rien Connor ! J'en suis là preuves, depuis la mort de Cole je voulais mourir, mais j'en avais pas le cran, mais maintenant je vois enfin en l'avenir je me battrais de toutes mes forces pour un avenir plus juste. _Il lâcha enfin l'androïde._ Bat toi aussi. _La led de Connor redevenit bleu. Oui il n'osais pas se pardonné, mais il n'était pas seul. Il avait une vrai famille, comme n'importe quel humain._

-Je… Hank… je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça…

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça s'appelle la déprime mon grand et ça sera pas la dernière fois, bon, c'est pas qu'y fait froid mais ça caille alors moi je vais pas me les cailler plus longtemps, rentrons. _Connor ne bougea pas._ Ben tu a nul part où aller, alors ta qu'à rester chez moi, Sumo t'aime bien. _Il jeta sa bouteille vide à la poubelle en se dirigeant vers sa vieille voiture et Connor le suivit en silence._

-Merci… _Murmura il pour lui tout seul. Les émotions, le libre arbitre, tout ça était nouveau pour lui… mais agréable…_

 _Connor arriva chez Hank, il analysa les lieux, ça n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venue. Le chien s'approcha, Connor se mit à genoux il posa sa main hésitante sur le pelage du chiens, avant de lentement la déplacer, semblant vraiment hésitant. Le lieutenant le regarda du coin de l'œil, le chemin allait être encore long. Mais il n'y avait pas de doute, les Androïdes ressentait les même chose que l'homme._

-Dit Connor, ça te dirait de rester mon partenaire d'enquête, j'en ai déjà parlé avec Fowler, ça le dérange pas de te gardé, tu ne seras plus ''Connor, l'androïde envoyé par Cyberlife" mais juste Connor l'enquêteur. _Ce dernier tourna la tête de façon suspicieuse._

-Mais pourquoi serait il prêt à m'acceuillire alors que je vous aient déjà trahie une première fois. _Demanda il en se relevant._ Tous les preuves sont contre moi, pourquoi voudrait il de moi.

-Tu nous a pas trahie, tu a resolu ton enquête qui était de trouver les déviants, et tu la fait. La suite ne te concernait plus. _Hank s'asseya dans son canapé._ Pourquoi tout est si compliqué avec toi, tu ne pourrait pas juste dire, oui merci. _Murmura il avec ennuis._

-Désolé cela est dans mon programme. _Fit il avec un sourire ironique. L'homme le regarda une seconde avant de regarder la télévision._ Enfin bref, réfléchi y et fait ton propre choix, si tu a envie de travailler pour ceux qui ont tant fait souffrir ton peuple, mais pour protéger les tiens. D'ailleurs il y a une chambre de libre pour toi… enfin si tu a besoin d'une chambre... ou même d'un lit… bref ! On va dire que oui. _Connor allait répondre avant de se taire, ça servait à rien de rétorqué avec Hank._

-Très bien, merci Hank.

-Voilà c'est mieux comme ça, n'oublie pas que je ne suis qu'un vieux flic quasiment à la retraite, alors ne surcharge pas trop mon cerveau, j'ai pas un processeur dernier cri dans le crâne comparé à d'autres.

 _Connor entra dans ''sa'' chambre, il s'asseya sur le lit et se plongea dans ses pensées, c'était si étrange d'avoir une décision à prendre seul. Mais il aimait travailler avec le lieutenant, c'était en lui, c'était dans son programme. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il enleva sa veste et son bonnet, restant dans une tenue simple composé d'un pull noir et d'un pantalon simple. Il remarqua sa tenue d'enquêteur sur la table basse. Il soupira avant de remettre sa tenue avec le logo RK 800. Il savait que Hank voyais en lui son fils mort, mais il y voyait aussi Connor, la personne qu'il était. Il sortie de la pièce, regardant autour de lui. Il attrapa sa pièce et commença a joué avec, c'était pas seulement pour ajuster ces capteurs, c'était devenue un vrai tic pour lui. Dès qu'il s'ennuyait ou que son stresse montait il jouait avec._

-Encore avec cette fichue pièce. _Grogna l'homme. L'androïde s'arrêta alors de jouer avec._

-Désolé. _Il la rangea. L'homme resta affalé dans le canapé._ Reste pas planté là, fait quelque chose. _Mais Rk 800 ne bougea pas._ Ah oui c'est vrai que tu sais pas faire ça… _Il se leva et attrapa la pièce de Connor._ Essaie de faire autre chose que jouer avec ça, je sais pas, essaie de lire ou même d'écouter de la musique, je connais un super groupe. _Hank voulais vraiment le rendre humains. Ça le fit sourire, rien n'était impossible après tout._

 _Autre part._

 _Markus était assis dans le canapé, sa tête sur sa main, les yeux fermés, plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'à que quelqu'un entra dans la pièce._

-Markus ? _Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda North._

-Je dois te parler d'urgence. _Elle s'approcha et s'asseya à côté de lui._ C'est le cinquième corps androïdes qui est découverts. Markus… quelqu'un veut nous faire du mal.

-De nombreux humains nous veulent du mal.

-Oui… mais là c'est différent, c'est d'une violence horrible, ils sont tué, démembré, et ceux qui survivent en son traumatisé au point où on doit réinitialiser leurs mémoires, on sais juste que c'est un groupe d'humain qui fait ça… De tout façon cette espèce ne changera jamais. _Markus soupira en s'enfonçant dans le canapé._

-Je pense qu'on va demander son aide, c'est le seul qui puisse nous aider, on peux pas laisser les androïdes vivre dans la peur et se faire tué. _North se releva._

-J'espère sincèrement que ça suffira.

~A suivre~


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît, c'est la première fois que j'écris autres choses que du Bleach alors m'en voulez pas si il y des défauts ^^'. Pauvre petit Connor, il esr si perdu, mais rassuré vous ! C'est loin d'être fini (héhé). N'hésitez pas a laisser vos avis et vos propositions pour la suite de l'histoire, je les lirais avec plaisirs! Et si des propositions me plaisent je pourrai les incorporer a l'histoire, pardonné moi si il y a des erreurs ^^' j'ai fait la correction orthographique de l'histoire dans le bus scolaire, c'est un peu compliqué de se concentrer xD merci bien !_

 _ **Chapitre 2: Une douloureuse réalisation**_

 _Connor et Hank venait d'arriver au bureau de police, après la petite semaine de repos de Hank, il allait reprendre le boulot, derrière lui était Connor, il avait décidé d'accepter la proposition de Fowler, il revenait pour travailler avec eux. Son bureau toujours devant celui de Hank, il y avait une plaque avec son nom à sa grande surprise._

-Bienvenue chez toi Connor. _Lui fit l'enquêteur avec un sourire chaleureux._ J'ai gardé ton bureau de libre, je savais que tu reviendrais. _Connor lui souria légèrement._

-Merci beaucoup Hank. _L'homme ne dit rien et alla voir Fowler, qu'allait être leur nouvelle enquête ?_

 _Soudain il se retrouva dans le jardin zen, il soupira de frustration, il était souvent transporter ici, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il était amené de force ici, Amanda n'était plus là._

 _Il se réveilla quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, il se tourna pour voir North et Markus._

-Bonjour Connor, pourrait on te parler ? _Demanda l'homme à la peau tan. Connor lança un regard vers la salle où se trouvait Hank avant d'hocher la tête._

-Suivez moi, il y a une salle où nous pourrons parler tranquillement. _North et Markus le suivirent jusqu'à une salle à l'abris des regards, Norths s'asseya alors que Markus et Connor restèrent debout._

-Désolé de te déranger si soudainement Connor. _Lui fit Markus._

-Il n'y a aucun soucis, mais si tu t'es déplacé en personne c'est que ça doit être grâve. _L'adroïdes modèle RK200 soupira._

-En se moment de nombreux androïdes se font tué d'une manière horrible, d'abord frappé puis démembré, on ne peux même pas les réactivé quelques seconde. Et même ceux qui s'échappe son tellement traumatisé qu'il se bloque et on ne peut rien tirer d'eux, on doit réinitialiser leurs mémoires. _Il tendit sa main blanche vers Connor qui lui donna son poignet. Markus lui montra les scène des corps démembré, des Androïdes traumatisé. Une fois fini Connor se recula hâtivement._ Tu vois la violence de ces scènes...

-Je vois… tu veux que j'enquête la dessus n'est ce pas ?

-Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire, les humains ne voudront pas nous aider, et tu es le seul androïdes capable de ça. _Le jeune androïde enquêteur détourna le regard._

-Malgré ce que j'ai fait, comment peux tu encore me faire confiance ? _Demanda il d'une voix calme. Markus posa sa main sur son épaule. Avant de lui sourire._

-Non fait tous des erreurs, et puis on est tous deux des RK. Tu nous a aidé à gagner la guerre, et je ne vois que ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui a commis ces erreurs, mais Cyberlife, tu avais été créé pour ça, c'est comme si le crime d'un homme était le simple fait de vivre. _Norths pris enfin la parole_

-Oui Connor, dans le bateau tu m'a sauvée la vie. Quand Markus est parti tu a arrêter les hommes qui était sur le point de m'abattre, je ne vois que du bon en toi, il ta juste fallut plus de temps que nous pour t'en rendre compte. _Fit elle en se relevant._

-Alors accepte tu de nous aider ? _Connor hocha la tête._

-Bien sur. Il me faudrait juste la localisation de chaques corps et la date de chaques attaques. _Markus hocha la tête._

-Tout te sera transmis. _Il attrapa quelques chose dans son long manteau._

-Tien, c'est un talki walki que je donne a tout ceux qui sont proche de moi, Simon en a un, North et Josh, avec ça je te tiendrai au courant de ce qui se passe. _Markus considérait vraiment Connor comme un ami, ils étaient les seuls capable de rallier des Androïdes à leurs cause, par le simple toucher, seuls les RK, modèle unique et crée secrètement par Cyberlife dans le but de pouvoir interagir avec les leurs. Était capable de faire ça. Sur la lignée des RK il ne restait que Connor et Markus. Comment ne pouvait il ne pas lui faire confiance ?_

-D'accord, merci je vais faire de mon mieux pour trouver le coupable. _North hocha la tête._

-Tu es notre seul espoir d'arrêter ce massacre, la liste est déjà de treize victimes et cinq traumatisés. _Connor hocha la tête._

-Bonne chance Connor. _Markus lui donna une dernière tape amical sur l'épaule avant de partir. Connor retourna au bureau de Hank qui semblait l'attendre._

-Non d'un chien, mais où t'étais passé ça fait vingt minutes que je t'attends.

-Désolé lieutenant, j'ai reçu une visite importante et je ne souhaitais pas vous déranger dans votre réunion. _Hank leva un sourcil_

-Une visite importante ? _Connor lui expliqua alors la situation. Hank sembla pensif._

-Quelqu'un essaie de vous faire peur. _Connor regarda dans le vide._ Connor ? _Il ne réagit pas._ Hey ? _Puis il leva les yeux vers lui._

-Désolé, j'étais en train de communiquer avec Markus. Il m'a envoyé les rapport et les lieux des attaques, elles ont toutes lieu dans le secteur ouest de Détroit, dans un rayons de 13,5 km.Elles ont toutes eu lieu le soir. Après dix-huit heures approximativement. Les victimes n'on aucuns liens entre elles, des AX, YK… jusqu'au simple Androïdes de villes.

-Après dix-huit heure ? Pile l'heure où on fini notre service tous les jours… super… _Gémit Hank._

-Je vais aller voir la dernière scène de crime. _Hank hocha la tête._

-Va y, je me débrouillerai seul. _Connor lui fit un signe de main et parti._

 _Il arriva sur la scène du crime, le corps de l'androïde était encore là. Il analyse les traces de sang, mais elle venait tous du même Android, il trouva alors un douille, ça la surpris, aucuns androïdes normal n'avait d'arme à feu, c'était bien des humains, ou des Androïdes différents. Il analysa la balle avant de haleter dans le choque, c'était une balle des armes utilisées uniquement par les policiers de Detroit, mais elle était trop abîmé pour savoir avec quel armes exactement._

-Ce serait un policier qui fait tout ça ? … mais c'est aussi possible que quelqu'un ait volé une armes. _Il se redressa il ne trouva rien de concret alors après avoir prévenue Markus il retourna pied chez lui. Mais soudain il fut transporté chez Amanda, il était juste dans le jardin zen, complètement vide._

-Qu'est ce que je fait ici ? _Il regarda autour de lui._ Amanda ? _Demanda il avec dédain. Il marcha dans le vent froid, mais rien, il n'y avait personne. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à partir. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, quelques temps plus tard. Il était toujours au même endroit, sans savoir depuis combien de temps il était la._

 _Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux il était debout dans une ruel à deux kilomètres de sa dernière position._

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? _Se demanda il, il regarda autour de lui, il faisait déjà nuit noir. Il remarqua que son armes avait disparu. Il regarda hâtivement autour de lui mais ne la trouve nul part. Il avait souvent des absences ces derniers temps, mais pas aussi longue que celle-ci. Il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri ici. Il soupira de frustration. Pour le moment le plus important était de rentrer chez Hank, il avait été absent pendant près de quatre heures, quatres longues heures, que s'était il passé ? Qu'avait il fait ? Mais surtout qui était la pendant ces quatre heure ? Peut être… Amanda. Il se figea à cette pensée. Il en parlerais a Hank. Il commença à retourner chez lui, il en avait pour une heure de marche. Quand il arriva les lumières étaient encore allumées, pourtant il était deux heure du matin, il devrait être couché à cette heure. Il entra avec la clefs que Hank lui avait donné, l'homme était assis à table. Une bouteille à la main. Il leva les yeux vers Connor, il semblait pensif, pendant une fraction de seconde Connor a revue l'homme dépressive et suicidaire qu'il avait connue au début de leurs relations._

-Putain Connor ou était tu ?! _Il se leva et se dirigea vers lui._ Tu te barre et j'ai plus aucune nouvelles pendant presque six heure ! Je t'appelle et tu répond même pas. _Il avait l'air… inquiet._

-Je… désolé Hank. _L'homme se calma à cette déclaration, il s'attendait à une excuse ou une raison pour se retard, non pas des excuses pure et simple, Connor avait l'air si… abattue. Que s'était il passé ?_ Il _s'éloigna et s'asseya a table._

-Viens t'asseoir. _L'androïde obéit simplement._

-Désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenue. _Dit il simplement._

-Mais que c'est il passé ? _Connor haussa les épaules._

-L'enquête m'a pris plus de temps que prévue, je n'ai pas vue l'heure passé, je n'ai pas entendu les appels. _Hank plissa les yeux, il mentait, son excuse était trop incohérente mais il ne dit rien._

-D'accord, la prochaine fois surveille plus ton téléphone, si Cyberlife t'en a donné un c'est pour une raison. _Connor soupira intérieurement, Hank semblait avoir cru son excuses, pourtant il n'avait même pas de téléphone il recevait lui même les appels. Le vieil homme se leva._

-Bon, moi je vais aller me coucher, passé une bonne nuit fiston . _Après lui avoir souhaiter bonne nuit Connor alla dans sa chambre. Mais il reçut alors un apelle de Markus._

-Nous avons trouvé un nouveau corp, mais il y a une différence, il a reçu une balle en pleine tête et a été démembré après _._

-Je viendrais voir la scène de crime au matin.

-Très bien, j'attend ton avis. _Une fois l'appelle fini, Connor resta plongé dans ses pensées, que c'était il passé ?_

 _Le lendemain, Hank le déposa à la nouvelle scène de crime, et alla avec lui._

-Oh, c'est moche… _Fit il avec une grimace en voyant le corp décapité. Il se mit à genoux à côté du corp sans vie._

-C'est toujours le même mode opératoire. _Il chercha la balle qui lui avait traversé la tête._

-Tien, Connor ou est passé ton arme de service ? _Lui demanda Hank._

-Ah, désolé je l'ai laissé à la maison, je n'ai pas pensé à la remettre. _Hank plissa les yeux et ne dit rien, personne ne lui fera croire que Connor pouvait oublier des choses. Que se passait il ?_

-Ah, tien voilà la balle. _Connor sorti la balle coincé dans le mur et Hank l'approcha._

-Tien, c'est les balles qu'utilise les policiers de Détroit. _Connor hocha la tête et analisa la balle pour essayer de trouver de quel armes elle provenait. Mais alors là, son souffle se coupa._

-Connor, qu'a tu trouvé sur la balle ? _Mais il ne lui répondit pas._ Connor oh ! _Il leva la tête, un air stoïque._

-Rien, la balle est trop abîmé pour dire de quel armes elle vient. _Hank hocha la tête mais le regarda si coin de l'œil. Il venait encore de lui mentir il le savait, sa led était devenue rouge pendant une seconde, il lui cachait quelques chose, mais quoi._

 _Connor ne dit rien. Il fallait une force surhumaine pour les démembré, la balle venait… de son armes qui avait disparu la veille, et puis les crime avait lieux après dix huit heure, quand il n'était plus au travail, et puis ces absence, Amanda avait déjà presque tué Markus de ces mains, alors pourquoi pas de simple Android, mais dans ce cas, il pouvait être dangereux pour tout le monde, même Hank… Toutes les preuves sur cette scène de crime étaient contre lui, son arme, au moment de son absence, et Amanda… Il se redressa. Il regarda Hank._

-Je dois te parler… _Hank le regarda hâtivement avant de voir son regard baissé, dépité, même apeuré. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers sa voiture._

-Suis moi, on va discuter dans la voiture. _Connor hocha simplement la tête. Pour la première fois il ressentait de la peur, peur de ce qu'il a fait, de ce qu'il pourrait faire et surtout, peur de la réaction de Hank. Il voulait seulement partir loin d'ici, mais il devait faire face. Il entra dans la voiture et s'asseya siège passager. Hank ne dit rien. Le regardant intensément fixé sur lui. Il avait sa pièce en main et jouait avec, il jouait avec quand il était stressé, et puis sa led était devenue jaune, c'était vraiment grave, mais qu'est ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cette état._

 _Connor n'arrivait pas à parler, comment pouvait il dire à l'homme qui avait placé tant d'espoirs en lui qu'il était peut être le tueur d'androïdes et si c'était la cas, Markus n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de le tuer, et si c'était pas lui qui le ferait un autre Android le ferais. Il souffla._

 _~A suivre~_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3: Les tréfonds du désespoir.**_

 _Connor se redressa dans son fauteuil, sa led luisant d'une couleur rouge._

-J'ai peur d'être le tueur d'android. _Au moin c'était claires. Hank haleta avant de fermé les yeux._

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi tu ne peux Pas-

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! _Exclama il. Hank ne l'avais jamais vue hausser le ton sauf sur d'autre Android en cas d'interrogation._ Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir si moi même je ne le sais pas. _Il gardait son regard fixé sur le pare-brise._

-Allons, on va se calmer et tu va tout m'expliquer depuis le début. _Il se redressa pour être plus proche de Connor, son air grave._

-J'ai des absences… je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je ne suis pas seule, dans mon programme a été incorporé Amanda, on pourrait dire que c'est une femme abominable qui ne pense qu'à réussir sa mission, elle a toujours voulue que je reste une machine, le jours où on a gagné la guerre… elle… j'ai failli tué Markus, elle a essayé de prendre le contrôle de mon corps, et ces derniers temps j'ai des absences récurrentes, allant de deux minutes a six heure… comme l'autre soir. J'aurais pu tué Markus, alors qui sais ce que je pourrais faire d'autres… _Hank resta quelques minutes silencieux avant de soupirer lourdement._

-Alors… cette "Amanda" est un programme qui veille à ce que tu accompli ta mission… _Connor hocha simplement la tête._ d'accord… mais qui dit que c'est toi qui les a tué ? Même si tu a des absences ça ne veut pas dire que c'est toi.

-La balle… elle venait de mon pistolet, elle a été tué hier soir, pendant mon absence… si ça aurait été une enquête elle serait déjà bouclé, les preuves son accablante ! _Hank ne dit rien, Connor avait raison, et au fond il le savait, mais il ne pourrait pas faire ça… c'était impossible, pas Connor. Soudainement l'androïde se leva et sortir de la voiture, Hank le suivi hâtivement._

-Oh oh ! Doucement ou tu va comme ça ? _Le Rk800 le regarda du coin de l'œil._

-En quoi ça importe ? _Il se tourna complètement face à lui._ Je sais pas ce que je peux faire… je ne veux pas prendre de risques… pas avec toi… _Murmura il faiblement._

-Idiot. Ne sois pas si hâtive, ok quelques preuves son contre toi, mais il n'y a pas de preuves suffisantes, peut être que ton armes t'a été volé, et que t'es absences n'ont rien à voir … enfin même si il faudra faire quelque chose pour ça… _Connor le regarda dans les yeux._

-Hank, a quoi bon s'acharner ! Je ne suis qu'une machine défectueuse, dans tous les cas c'est ce qui allait m'arriver avec Amanda, elle reprendrait le contrôle un jours ou l'autre, je pensais juste avoir un peu plus de temps pour pouvoir profiter de mon temps avec toi. _Sans un autre mots il se retourna et partit ._

-Hey ! Attend ! Connor ! _Il lui courut après mais le perdit rapidement._ Merde ! Android de mes deux ! _Il s'arrêta haletant. Il était parti car il ne voulais pas risquer de faire du mal a Hank. Mais Connor avait peut être raison, ces derniers temps il disparaissait souvent, à des heures inhabituels, il était même une fois revenue avec du sang bleu, disant qu'il s'était juste battue, C'était il y a une semaine, au début des meurtres… non ce n'était pas lui ! Même si l'arme lui appartenait, même si tout la terre était contre lui Hank restera à ses côté. Il soupira lourdement, devrais il en parlé a Markus… c'était risqué… mais il pouvait les aider…_

 _Du côté de Connor._

 _Il avait couru et courue jusqu'à qu'il soit loin de Détroit, il était maintenant dans une ville à trois heure a pied de Détroit. Il soupira lourdement, et maintenant qu'allait il faire ? Même si il se faisait des idées, même si ce n'était pas lui, Amanda allait reprendre le contrôle, et la première chose qu'elle ferait serait de tuer sa seule attache à ce monde, Hank. Même si ce n'était pas lui le tueur, il avait trouvé une raison pour se séparer de Hank, l'homme le détesterais pour ce qu'il a fait, comme ça ce sera plus facile pour lui. Connor posa une main sur sa poitrine, c'était douloureux, très douloureux, il n'avais jamais ressenti ça, ses yeux le brûlait, un Androïdes ne doit pas pleurer, mais il n'y avait personne pour le voir. Il s'asseya dans un parking abandonné, contre une des carcasses de voiture et essuya ses yeux, c'était précipité oui, mais il y avait déjà réfléchi depuis le début de ses absences. Plus c'était court, moin se serait douloureux, après tout Connor n'était qu'un bout de plastique .._

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

 _Hank était assis à son bureau à la police de Détroit, le bureau en face de lui, vide. Ça faisait quatres jours que Connor avait disparus, pour le moment il n'y avait pas eu d'autre meurtre. Mais c'était peut être qu'une simple coïncidence. Il avait cherché Connor partout, au bar, sur le banc près du pont, devant le Chiken, il était même allé jusqu'à Cyberlife, mais rien . Il ne restait qu'un endroit… la casse a Androïdes… Il se redressa._

-Tu n'est pas qu'une machine… tu es Connor, idiot… _Pensa il._

 _Du côté de Connor._

 _Il était assis sur le parking abandonné, Il n'avait pas bougé malgré les jours qui s'était écoulé, sa Led luisant d'une lueur dorée. Il leva les yeux au ciel._ _Qu'allait il faire maintenant ? Se tué ? Il n'avait même plus son armes sur lui. Il se redressa et marcha un peu._

 _Hank arriva chez lui, aujourd'hui il avait demandé à Markus de venir. Le temps commençai a pressé plus il attendrai, plus Connor serait difficile a retrouvé. Après tout Markus était très proche de Connor. Il se comprenait énormément pour une raison que ignorait Hank. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de son Saint-Bernard qui gémissait._

-Il te manque ton maître en plastique hein… _Il se redressa, la maison était vide sans lui, si il perdait Connor, il ne serait plus rien. Soudain il entendit toquer, il regarda l'heure avant de sourire légèrement._

-Les androïdes sont toujours à l'heure hein… _Il ouvrit la porte, Markus lui souria doucement._

-Bonjour Hank. _Se dernier le salua en retour avant de faire entre le chef de Jéricho._

-Ou est Connor ? _Demanda il en haussant un sourcil, avant de plisser les yeux._ Ou est ce pour ça que vous m'avez demandé de venir ?

-Ouai ta tout compris. _Il s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés._ Cette idiot, il est persuadé d'être le tueur… _Markus fronça les sourcils._

-Le tueur ? Celuis qui massacre les Androïdes, mais pourquoi ''crois'' que c'est lui ? _Hank haussa les épaules._

-A cause d'une certaines Amanda qui est dans son programme.

-Amanda, il a Amanda dans son programme ?! _Exclama l'androïde, Hank fut légèrement déstabilisé par cette soudaine monté de l'androïde._

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, pourquoi ?

-Amanda… je le sais, moi même en tant que RK, l'ai connue, Cyberlife l'avait testé sur moi, mais ça n'a pas été un succès alors il on abandonné, mais ce simple geste a suffi à me marquer… Amanda, ce programme est une abomination pour un Androïdes, elle t'enchaines et te prive de ton libre arbitre, si tu lui obéit, tout ira bien, mais dans le cas inverse elle te brisera mentalement, jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à que tu n'ai plus aucune volonté, ce programme est une abomination, je le croyais abandonné… alors voilà pourquoi il a levé son armes contre moi se jours la.

-Quoi tu étais au courant, pourquoi n'a tu rien fait _?! L'androïde a la peau tan croisa ses bras._

-Je voulais l'observer et le surveiller. _Hank plissa les yeux, le programme Amanda était si horrible que ça ?_ C'est sûrement Amanda qui lui fait croire qu'il est le meurtrier, mais peut être est-ce vraiment lui… si c'est le cas, vous savez ce que je devrais faire. _Hank serra les mains sans rien dire._

-Faut il déjà le retrouver avant ça… ça fait quatres jours qu'il a disparue. _Markus ne dit rien._ Merde Connor… _Rajouta il mentalement._

 _Chez Connor._

 _L'androïde était appuyé contre une des vielles voiture, cet endroit était vide, il n'avait rien vue de vivant en une semaine. Mais la, devant lui se trouvait un chat, il se mit à genoux alors que l'animal l'approchait. Il sourit inconsciemment, mais au moment où il allait le touché il recula brusquement sa main, sa led devenant rouge, peut être pourrait il lui faire du mal, faire du mal a se pauvre petit être_.

-Qu'est ce que je suis ?..

 _La nuit même._

 _Hank commence a désespéré sur le fait de revoir Connor. Peut être ne le renverrai il jamais, peut être l'avait il perdu comme Cole, il regarda l'arme sur sa table avant de boire une gorgée de son whisky, son fils lui manquait, c'était peut être le seul moyen de le retrouver, il attrapa l'arme dans ses mains._

-Je suis désolé Connor… _Murmura il_

 _Le lendemain, Connor marchait dans la rues, il avait trouvé des vêtements plus simple pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il avait enfin quitter la décharge. Il regarda l'écran de télévision avant de s'arrêter quand il vit le visage de Hank sur un journal, il s'arrêta et l'attrapa fébrilement._

-Hank Anderson, agent de police à detroit, Enquêteur dans la section homicide, a mis fin à ses jours de manière tragique hier dans la soirée, il était connue pour avoir résolue de nombreuses enquêtes, et pour avoir été le premier à se ranger du côté des androïdes à détroit. _La led caché par son bonnet devenit rouge, il lâcha l'écran qui tomba au sol._ Hank était mort ? Mais pourquoi ? A cause de lui ? A cause de son désespoir. _Il sentit sa pompe s'accélérer violemment. Il courut vers la maison de Hank, c'était impossible, il devait le voir de ses propres yeux._

 _Deux heure plus tard il arriva devant la maison. Il entra, c'était vide, Il n'y avait personne, même Sumo n'était plus là. Il s'arrêta, il regarda l'arme sur la table. Il l'attrapa avant de tomber à genoux. Il venait de perdre la seul famille qu'il avait, et ceux par sa faute. Il regarda simplement l'arme. Son regard était vide, sa led apparaissant en rouge. Oui, après tout il n'était qu'une machine._

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça Hank… _Pensa il. Ses yeux le brûlait, il les essuya hâtivement. Il ne devrait pas souffrir par la simple mort de quelqu'un, mais c'était différent de tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il ne le reverra plus jamais. Il attrapa l'armes, une balle et la plaça dans le chargeur avant de faire tourner le barillet. Il posa l'armes sous son menton et appuya une première fois sur la gâchette mais rien, il refit tourner le barillet puis à nouveau rien, une troisième fois, rien, il laissa l'armes tombé au sol. Même la mort ne lui était pas accordé, il regarda le sol devant lui. Seul il ne serait rien, Hank était son guide. Il se leva et plaça l'armes dans sa poche arrière. Il sortie de la maison et marcha, ne sachant pas où aller._

 _Quelques heure plus tard, il remarqua qu'il avait atterri dans la décharge a Androïd. Son regard était vide. Il entra dans la casse et marcha jusqu'à un coin calme, il s'asseya par terre alors que la pluie le trempait, il avait échoué dans sa mission, dans sa mission de protéger Hank. Amanda avait gagné… Il ne savait pas si il avait tué des androïdes, mais il savait qu'il avait tué Hank, se ses propres mains, par sa faute. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse faire ça… lui qui avait tellement envie de vivre pour voir un avenir meilleur pour les androïdes. Il sortie sa pièce et la regarda avant de sourire calmement, comment n'aurait il pu remarquer que cette pièce n'était pas la sienne, a tout les coup Hank avait perdu la sienne et avait essayé de la remplacer, mais Connor connaissait trop bien sa pièce, pour autant il n'avait rien dit, il préférait cette pièce a son ancienne, car c'était un cadeau de Hank, il sortit l'arme et fit tourner le barillet, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, comment aurait il pu espérer une vie un minimum semblable au humain, oui ils avaient raisons, ils ne sont que des machines, sa mort ne sera pas une grande perte_

 _~A suivre~_


End file.
